The present invention pertains generally to a holder on which may be stored and transported a multitude of sockets as well as a ratchet or socket wrench and extensions.
Socket wrenches and drive sockets usable therewith are commonly stored and transported within tool boxes along with an assortment of other hand tools. Finding the desired wrench and drive socket can incur a certain amount of inconvenience as the drive sockets are frequently mixed with one another and other small hand tools in a tool box. Further, the desired drive socket must be removed from the tool box and examined to insure it is the desired socket for the task at hand. A socket wrench, a collection of drive sockets and one or more wrench extensions may constitute a sizeable quantity of tools so as to take up considerable space in a tool box. As the tools within a tool box are not in clear view to the user, but rather must be removed from the tool box and inspected as to determining size and length of the drive socket, all contribute toward the time required for accomplishing a certain task.